


Dicotomía

by kasomicu



Series: Dilemas [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Palabra: DicotomíaFandom: MarvelResumen: Han pasado dos años desde que Steve tomó la decisión radical de obedecer a su parte racional y callar a su Alfa por el bienestar de su hijo, hecho con el que su propio hijo está en desacuerdo.Continuación de DUALIDAD.Género: Slash, drama y Omegaverse.Advertencias: Universo Alterno, Incesto, Steve padre de Tony, Tony hijo de Peggy y Steve, contenido sexual y diferencia de edad.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Dilemas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703701
Kudos: 24





	Dicotomía

Una de las cualidades que resaltaban en su hijo, era su inteligencia, otra que no podía quedarse atrás era su tozudez, y Steve, con el velo de su amor paternal cegándole, no se había atrevido sopesar que ambas características de su unigénito podrían jugarle en contra.

Atado de manos a la cabecera de la cama y con los ojos castaños recorriéndole predatorios sobre su cuerpo, estaba convencido de que no era reciente la obsesión de su hijo, porque el hecho de que le hubiese tendido una trampa para creer que vería a Sharon, su actual novia, y que terminase siendo golpeado en la nuca al pasar al cuarto de hotel, uno que solía frecuentar junto a ella y despertar así, desnudo en una cama y con esposas en las muñecas, le decía con letras de néon que era un plan muy elaborado para ser reciente, requería de análisis para tener la información exacta que no compartía con nadie aparte de Sharon, y el que consiguiera comunicarse por mensajes de texto desde el número de Sharon le perturbaba.

Y odiaba que su Alfa estuviera pugnando por salir y disfrutar la iniciativa del omega dispuesto que tenía frente a sí, porque lo olía, sentía en sus fosas la claridad del aroma de un omega listo para recibirlo, incluso aunque se negara a pensar así de su hijo, salivaba por casi saborear en el aire la lubricación entre las piernas de su muchacho.

-Anthony, sácame estas cosas, y déjame irme. Lo que estás pensando está totalmente mal. Soy tu padre y no puedo hacerte eso -soltó lo más tajante que podía, aunque su erección le contradecía todo, y la sonrisa maliciosa de Tony al barrerlo con la mirada, le decía que no le creía nada de lo dicho, su hijo por otro lado, sentía que su omega se retorcía por el tono autoritario, no obstante, servía la poca convicción en las propias palabras de su padre y su miembro listo para no hacerle flaquear, él lo deseaba tanto como el mismo Tony.

-Puedes, pero no quieres, y tengo mucha seguridad, que en realidad sí quieres, sólo que tus bases morales te lo impiden. Pero, papá, ¿te digo la verdad? Me gustas mucho -confesó Tony, acercándose poco a poco, haciendo que la cabeza de Steve sintiera que exploría por cómo el aroma de su hijo se hacía más penetrante, acallando la parte racional en él-. Desde niño he disfrutado de tu compañía, y conforme crecía, sabía que te quería para mí, cuando vino mi primer celo hace dos años, entendí que habían más formas en que me pertenecieras, y me dolió cuando me diste esa carta y se hizo costumbre que huyeras durante mis celos, pero el punto de quiebre fue cuando empezaste con la estúpida de Sharon -dijo con ojos llenos de ira-, sabía que ella era tu desfogue, ¡teniéndome dispuesto a mí! Así que conseguí clonar su teléfono en el mío y así traerte aquí. Quiero que me poseas -sentenció, tortuosamente cerca, mientras posaba su mano sobre el muslo de su padre.

-No puedo hacer eso -dijo Steve, cerrando los ojos y apretando la mandíbula, no podía dejar que el Alfa ganara, por más que le gritaba que no había nadie mejor que él para desvirgar al delicioso omega.

Era su hijo, si bien tenía quince años, y masajeaba su miembro con suaves manos, no debía mancillarlo, no podía siquiera verlo como una dicotomía entre ceder al placer carnal o resistirse porque no era una posibilidad ante su ser consciente, sin embargo, su realidad era otra, y es que si bien era un padre ejemplar y devoto, tenía continúos pensamientos impropios con su hijo, y así no lo asumiera en su fuero interno, deseaba esto más que nada.

Jadeaba por el contacto, pero no quería ver, no aún, sentía un poco de descoordinación en el bamboleo propio por la inexperiencia de Tony, pero disfrutaba la vigorosidad y esmero que presentaba.

Abrió los ojos de sopetón cuando percibió cómo una cavidad caliente cubría la cabeza de su erección. Se maldijo por ver con gozo la fruición con la que Tony lo succionaba, y los sonidos húmedos sólo conseguían que moviera sus brazos intentando sacarse las esposas para tomarlo de los cabellos y forzarlo a que se tragara más su sexo.

El Alfa en su interior tenía el dominio, Anthony al percatarse del todo, se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo, disfrutando con más deleite el sabor salado del líquido preseminal que iba bañando la hombría de su padre. Su Omega no paraba de lubricar su interior y gemía al sentir el grosor en su boca, emitiendo una vibración en su garganta al hacer aquel sonido que hacía que el rubio blanquease los ojos por el indescriptible placer.

Dejó de chupar, y se quitó la camiseta, sus pezones completamente erectos le dolían al contacto con la tela por lo que se sintió libre con ello, se desabrochó los pantalones y Steve pudo ver el pene de su hijo izado como bandera, y el líquido transparente que manchaba sus muslos, Tony estaba chorreando y Steve jalaba con más fuerza sus muñecas, sin fijarse que se lastimaba por la fricción. Gruñó su Alfa, llegando él a vocalizarlo y el Omega de Tony se estremeció, para luego lanzarse sobre él, apoyándose en sus hombros y tomando su miembro para dirigirlo hacia su entrada.

Tony siseó al sentir como ingresaba en su interior, sus entrañas cálidas abriéndose centímetro a centímetro recibiendo toda la virilidad del hombre, su piel se escarapeló y no podía oler algo que no fuera el almizcle de su Alfa aturdiéndole, y la quemazón de su celo haciéndole tomar impulso para levantar sus caderas y dejarse caer nuevamente.

Steve veía todo en rojo, sin el lado consciente despierto y subiendo y bajando su pelvis para más contacto con el interior de su Omega, jalaba más y más sus muñecas y miraba fijo el cuello del moreno.

Tony gemía sin detenerse al impulsarse una y otra vez mientras se oía el sonido húmedo de sus pieles chocando y aquel grueso trozo de carne que lo atravesaba deliciosamente, sus uñas se incrustraron en los hombros del mayor, y a cada estocada su pene rebotaba contra el estómago marcado del rubio, y había algo que se estimulaba en su interior. Sentía cómo se hinchaba más y más, y en el transcurso, conseguía rozar esa zona varias veces. Se estaba anudando, y arqueó la espalda al sentirlo tan dentro.

Tony gritó cuando sintió un dolor tan fuerte que lo cegó invadirle en el cuello, luego fue consciente de unas manos tocando su pecho y siendo acomodado en la cama de piernas abiertas, sin separarse del nudo con su padre.

-Mío -gruñó Steve, para acomodar la pierna de Tony encima de su hombro y embestir con el nudo hinchado.

Tony asentía con el placer recorriéndole el cuerpo, Steve era su Alfa ahora, lo había marcado, y lamía su herida de la mordedura, sintiendo cómo cicatrizaba y dejaba de sangrar. Podía percibir una conexión más fuerte que antes y el disfrute era mucho mayor.

Era aún más placentero porque sabía que su progenitor no había marcado a nadie antes de él, ya que su madre era beta y nunca compartieron este inexplicable lazo.

Podían conectarse en algo más que los confines de la unión corpórea, los pensamientos hilados en algún sentido, con el eco de la emoción de cada uno, Tony apretaba su interior porque tenía la certeza de que eso era mucho más placentero para Steve, y por ende, para él mismo, tenía el gozo de ambos y podía incluso paladearlo.

Steve de igual forma, compartía el deleite de ambos y buscaba el mejor ángulo para conseguir que Tony chillase y se tornase una masa derretida de satisfacción en sus brazos.

Tuvieron un orgasmo al unísono gracias a la peculiar reacción por la mordedura, Tony salivaba por sentirse por completo lleno y vacío al mismo tiempo al haberse venido, y Steve se salió con cuidado, ya sin el fervor por la excitación, y se situó al lado de su unigénito.

Tony sintió la culpa incipente que provenía de su padre, se giró en su dirección, y le acarició la mejilla, viéndole con fijeza y, al mismo tiempo, dulzura.

-No es que eres un mal padre, esto es algo mutuo, y que nació de mí. No me orillaste a nada ni diste alas. Hay cosas que suceden sin que dependa de uno mismo. Eras para mí, tengo la seguridad de ello, quizá en otra vida fuimos amantes con un doloroso final que consiguió que fuéramos padre e hijo en esta vida. No lo sé, pero ahora nos pertenecemos, y no hay vuelta para atrás -sentenció Anthony con una sonrisa que era reconfortante para Steve, y era muy consciente de los problemas que conllevaría no obstante, también de la poderosa atracción innegable.

Ya Tony estaba marcado, y tenía razón en lo de que no habría vuelta atrás.

Acercó su rostro para dejarle un beso casto en sus labios llenos, de algún modo más tranquilo al quitarse el peso de vivir en una mentira.

-Te amo más que a nada en el mundo -farfulló Steve, con el azul en sus orbes brillando.

Tony sintió calidez en su pecho, antes de soltar:-Lo sé, yo también lo hago -dijo con la soltura de él solo, y sujetaron sus manos en un tácito acuerdo.


End file.
